Expect the unexpected
by faby-chan
Summary: A sequel to Scarlet Dawn..Syaoran's coming back together with Wein. First part is on.More to come..
1. Default Chapter

Expect the unexpected

Expect the unexpected

He had been so reluctant to join Wein and fly to Japan. It had been almost twelwe years since he had been there.Not since he was a child. He was a man now, but it had not changed his heart re-sentment. I mean: how in the world could he pretend not to be hurt by the void his departure-for-good had opened wide?

How could he help but wincing, while seeing Tomoeda again? And yet, he had come back. 

They had rented outthe mansion they used to live in, at the Clow Card quest time. Syaoran's luggage was not that big, so he spent a short time settling everything down, then he had a rest on the well-known bed. The window on his left showed a reddened sunset. He thought how silly he had been in starting to think of the Syaoran called Teddy-bearthat he had presented to her, when he had left. He wondered if she had it still. Nowadays, she probably had forgottenthe occurrence, and his teddy, if still alive, would possibly lie on an abandoned shelf, covered with dust and uncared for.

How would he expect Sakura to be after all these years? In all likelihood, she must have become a young lady, so attractive that he would terribly blush, if they met each other. But that was not the point, neither was the way Sakura spent her life, if together with someone beloved, or all alone, if she had new friends, or the same old ones.

At the end of the day, the most important thing, was the one he couldn't inquire: had Sakura missed him, sometimes?

Syaoran-kun stood up, and shifted the curtains whichrestricred him from having the full view of the lonely surroundings. Small cottages, cherry trees: nothing had changed in that place look. 

*What's changed in my heart? Behind this window, I'm the same I was ten years ago. It doesn't matter so much, I'm engaged with a girlI'm not sure I love.. I'm sure I care. The one I love is still the same..?Why have I come back? She has the right to reject me..she has the right to not even recognize me..she will not, I swear. But what if I found my heart beating for her? I will not go searching for her. Tomoyo had written to me that she still lives in Tomoeda. I hope I won't meet her..neverthelessI came here only with the hope to meet her, and feel my heart jump to mythroat. SomethingI've not felt sincethe last time I had seen her. 

I did not receive, neither I sent even a small letter to her.Maybe I had badly hurt her, so I deserve the silence I wasn'table to break.I wouldn't hurt my cherry-blossom. I do love her. I care.*

  
After dinner, Li's mobile rang: it was Meiling, his fiancè. They had become a pair, after all. He had accepted her love, because she was very fond of her. She knew Syaoran was not in love with her. But she accepted.

*Did you have a nice journey?* She asked, worried. She was not very happy about Syaoran's departure. Wein asked him to come and help with a couple of cases he had to deal with, so she couldn't argue. It was something about Li's mother's properties in Japan. The old man was also asked to buy for her the ground where Erioru-kun mansion was.

*Uhn. We had ...*

…

*Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun..*

*...*

*Syaoran..do you think you're gonna meet Kinomoto-san, one of these days?*

*I don't know.. She might no longer live here*, he answered, telling her a lie. He didn't want her worried about the situation. But she got worried the same. 

*I see…Syaoran..Bye..*

*Bye*

He hung up, then he went out the window to the the balcony. The chinese guy sighed, watching at the starry sky.

A path of un-named dreams, the best hopesEvery Man had ever cherished: was his true dream like those sparkling signs? He rested his elbows on the balustrade, then he bent down, leaning his chinon his palms, sighing toheaven.

*Did I lose my true self? When did it happen? When?"

To be continued…

This is the first partof the sequel to "Scarlet Dawn", I've risolved to do after the readers' demand.

More to come… Will Sakura and Li meet each other? What about Meiling, and the old Clow/Eriol 's mansion? Will Tomoyo come on stage? :))

Please, review it!

Shinchan a.k.a. fabychan


	2. Summer End

Third Chapter 

Expect the unexpected 

Summer End 

Walking through the booths 

at the summer fair, 

he caught sight of her.

He couldn't recall her shape,

neither the colour of her hair,

For all the time had gone by,

leaving him scared even to figure 

how she was like, like a Fairy.

It didn't take that much for her to 

become aware of a childish gaze,

staring at her. She suddenly wept,

an outburst..

She left Tomoyo alone,

and run to him, who stood 

still.

Nothing to say, nothing to show,

either to conceal.

It was her.

It was him.

Sakura.

Li.

Her chinesewooden splint.

His casual attire.

Poor innocence of a moment 

Which slowly disappears.

Almost fainting, finally they

Met each other again.

Was it the beginning? 

The end's forgiven them.

"So …you're the one I expected.."

"You…too.. Her..do you know..I'm glad.."

Summer caressed their memories,

and went to bed. What one does

not expect..


End file.
